Resident Evil Zero, What Is Hidden And What Is Shown
by Is-It-enough
Summary: Meeting Billy Coen, an escaped prisoner who has one he'll of a night that will earn him his freedom from a plucky fresh from the academy 18 year old Rebecca Chambers.


The ride to death was bumpy to say the least, the mountain air was chilling and foggy so much so that it was impossible to see more than a few feet. The two guards that were sent to take the prisoner to his death were chattering on about a string of murders out this way, looking around he could see why, the place was something right out of a horror movie with creepy howls and all. Clenching hands behind his back the dark haired prisoner sat back laying his head on the seat so his eyes were looking up at the thin material that covered the jeep's roof, it wouldn't be too hard to cut open. Upon looking closer he could see a rip in the top, it wouldn't take much to split it open and crawl out, thought the guards would more than likely see.

Before he could even finish thinking of some mindless plot to escape, the jeep screeched, the breaks screaming in protest to how hard they had been stomped on, his body started to lurch forward with the jeep as it swerved and toppled over sending him crashing through the thin roof he'd been thinking about just moments before. Bits and pieces of the vehicle flew off with him, landing in the dirt around his body as the jeep itself slammed into a tree and splintered even more parts all over the place, hitting the ground knocked all the air out of his lungs leaving him gasping for oxygen but his body was still trying to understand how to breath, move, function at all, it was as if the impact knocked all the sense out of him leaving him a blank sleight. Still gaping at the air all around, he turned his head to look at the jeep seeing a thrashing guard being eaten by what looked like a half rotted dog, the image brought his body back to its senses leaving him to feel all the pain of being thrown from the vehicle. Hip felt like it was on fire, left wrist hurt, head throbbed and he was covered in shrapnel, little places all over hurt but it wasn't enough to keep him there after his ears stopped ringing and started to register what was happening around him, screams filled the air that sounding so excruciating it was hard to listen to, wet slopping sound accompanied the screams turning his stomach. Rolling to his feet he ran away from the crash, no fucking way he was waiting around to be dog chow, a sense of regret filled him for not helping the other two but he was unarmed and there was nothing he could do for them with his hands cuffed behind his back.

A train seemed to just appear out of no where in the mist and he happily took to it, lungs feeling ablaze from running so far so fast thankful for the years he'd taken track back in school. Climbing into the seemingly abandoned train he slammed the door tight behind himself, slumping over still standing trying to catch his breath, then the stench of rotten meat filled his nose sending him jolting his body back upright spinning around to see a fully seated train car scattered with dead bodies.

"What the fuck?!" He hissed jerking back and pressing himself into the door.

It only took a few moments to get himself together, it had been a long time since he'd seen such a massive grave and it was not a welcomed sight not after being blamed for murdering 27 innocent people, not after watching them die at the hands of trusted friends. It was unreal seeing them slumped over decomposing in their seats, it was like looking back into his past at the spray of bullets and the faces they hit, the blood that splattered across the dirt turning to rivers. Carefully bending down he pulled the cuffs under his boots so his hands were cuffed in front of him instead of behind his back, looking around again all he could see was the faces of the innocents he couldn't save and that froze him for a few more long seconds. It was just his luck to be trapped with more innocent dead people watching him and judging him for his failures. He took a breath and moved past the dead that just stayed slumped over rotting, searching for something to free himself with he found a few bloody paper clips they were perfect. After fiddling with the lock for a few minutes he signed and gave up moving along to find something else to free himself with.


End file.
